pennzeroparttimeherofandomcom-20200213-history
Larry/Forms
Normal appearance When he isn't zapped into another dimension, Larry is short with black hair and black eyes. He wears wide orange glasses, and he has a mustache. He wears a light pink shirt underneath a blue sweater vest with a diamond checker pattern. He also wears a purple tie, tan pants, and dark brown shoes. Alien World In Alien World, Larry replaces a Kronad. Arabian World In Arabian World, Larry replaces a bandit. Anime World In an anime world, Larry replaces one of the Porta-Kree. Ball World In Ball World, Larry replaces a ping pong paddle. Cereal World In Cereal World, Larry replaces the Otis the Opossum, the cereal mascot of Banana Bran. Clown World In Clown World, Larry replaces the evil clown Flaily. Demon World In Demon World, Larry, substituting as part-time villain for a sick Rippen, replaces the dark overlord. With his battle ax, Larry becomes more powerful, being able to trap the heroes in the ground with skeletons. Dinosaur Cowboy World In Dinosaur Cowboy World, Larry replaces a bandit. Fairy World In Fairy World, Larry replace the fairy manager, Dr. Distraction. Galaxy World In Galaxy World, Larry replaces a human wearing a metal suit and a jet pack. Giant Monster World In Giant Monster World, Larry replaces an ensign. The Island City President's infatuation with him surprises him and terrifies him some. Knight World In Knight World, Larry replaces a goblin minion. Musical Fairytale World In Musical Fairytale World, Larry replaces a female magic mirror. A magic mirror, Larry can reveal the location of someone or relay an event in the past. North Pole At the North Pole, Larry replaces a gingerbread man. Being a gingerbread man with lots of different flavors, Larry finds himself delicious and eats himself. Ocean World In Ocean World, Larry replaces an octopus person. Larry can swim and breathe underwater, though he is still able to breathe on land. He has eight tentacles, which he likes and loves using all of them for a high five. Old English World In Old English World, Larry replaces Crossbow's second-in-command. Outer Space Court World In Outer Space Court World, Larry replaces an alien. Plush Toy World In Plush Toy World, Larry replaces a giant baby. Pirate World In Pirate World Larry replaces a shark - boat Space World In Space World, Larry replaces an alien. Larry is excited about this form, thrilled to use his nose tentacles to smell his ears. Superhero World In Superhero World, Larry replaces a supervillain, Larrisite. He is fused to a mech-suit that Rippen wears and has the power to steal powers from the superheroes by touching them and transfer them to Rippen. If the connection is broken, however, the powers Larry gave to Rippen return to the heroes they were taken from. Sitcom World In Sitcom Word, Larry replaces Steven Urkel expy, who is the neighbor to the Wright Family. Steampunk World In Steampunk World, Larry replaces an evil Steampunk inventor Temple World In Temple World, Larry replaces a temple thief. Ultrahyperball World In Ultrahyperball World, Larry replaces a cheerleader for the Blargtarbs. Zombie World In Zombie World, Larry replaces an intern working for Brainzburgerz. When Penn shoots a burger with a flare gun at the helicopter Larry and Rippen are in, the burger ends up going into Larry's mouth, turning him into a zombie. He still is talkative as a zombie, but it sounds like gibberish, annoying Rippen even more than when Larry's rants are understandable. Other unknown worlds * Larry replaces a mummy (seen in a photo in "Number One, Number Two") * Larry replaces a giant centaur (seen on the poster) Category:Character forms